The Story of the Rest
by petetownshend614
Summary: The storry of the other Teen Titans and how they began


I am going to sort of combine some different cartoons together

Most of us know the story of Robin and his time with Batman but how did the other 4 become who they are?

A little girl rose out of her bed with a sudden shake. She wore all dark purple and black she was only 9. Her room had no window and her door was locked. She hated her live there her father always yelling and beating her. Her name was Shankawangokuna. She hated her name she hated everything she just wanted to get OUT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She screamed "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" The walls lifted up and crumbled into pieces. She rose into the air and looked around. Her father was no where in sight. She sighed as she saw the barren landscape of her home planet. She was now free she could leave. She flew to the nearest space car with an open window and got in. She started the car with her powers and flew off, up and up and up into the barren landscape that was space.

A boy sat in his computer and making his own watch that could communicate to him. He loved little gizmos and gadgets like these. His mom came in and said, "Fredrick, why don't you go play on your bike with all the other boys instead of spending the whole day inside again?" He hated the outside but he never disobeyed his mother. He walked out the door to his garage and got out the bike that he had. It was really a nice bike and it looked to be brand new even if it was a year old. His parents had got it form him in a desperate attempt to get outside though it had been futile. He got on and started really slowly and wobbly ride his bike down the street to the other kids. They spotted him on the way there and started to taunt him. One said, "Hey Fredrick. How bout you go jump over that huge pit over there. Destined to show he wasn't afraid he started to peddle but as he reached the top and flew off the end it became apparent his speed wasn't enough. He fell of the bike in mid- air and land on the ground grotesquely cut into pieces.

A group of 300 nine-year olds sat waiting for there turns. This was their day. Today they would have their planet chosen for their life to begin alone or be chosen as a drifter through space. One girl, #164 was as anxious as any, her name was Starfire. As the Mayor of the small town said the opening speech she smiled brightly. The first person stepped up. He was asked to make a powerball and tell everyone its name. He did with prestige and then stepped up to the machine. The machine attached to his head and suddenly in a very computer like voice, "HE IS TO LIVE ON MARS WITH THE MARTIANS!" Everyone cheered. Only 2 were sent to mars every 10 years that was the first of the decade but this was the last ceremony before a new decade starts. The number of people passed quickly until it reached #163. Starfire's sister stepped up, showed her power and stepped to machine he took a while then said, "SHE IS TO BECOME A DRIFTER!" This was one of the better results, because that means you could decide you own life. Starfire stepped up and showed her power, the starbolt, and stepped to the machine. Almost instantly it said "SHE IS TO LIVE ON EARTH!" Everyone gasped. Starfire had been one of the top students and to be sent to earth was a disgrace. She started to weep as everyone comforted her. She went home and grabbed her bags and started for the transporter. As she typed in 'Planet Earth' she had no idea how much good fortune was about to bestow her.

A boy sat in Dakota City by the docks. He was alone as usual. He was a loner and he always would be. He got up and started to walk back to his bike where he heard a scream. He ran to where it was coming from but was suddenly enveloped by green gas. He had trouble breathing and suddenly passed out.

He woke up on the top of a building but the building was huge. He jumped up and started to fly away. Suddenly he though, "Since when can I fly?" He looked at himself. He was a bird. Scared out his wits he thought human, human and he became a human but he was green and looked very animalish. The he realized he was in the air. He fell to the ground with a thump.

Please Review My Story


End file.
